nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Flérisonne
Again a product from a movie? Are Pinas and Ecompany that also? Pierlot McCrooke 16:25, August 14, 2010 (UTC) YES VERMOUTH! Vermouth and Bergunday! Those are real Alcoholoic Drinks...Vermouth for the russian Commie? !Marcus Villanova WLP 16:27, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :@Pierlot: Flérisonne is not from a movie (though I based the name on that of an actress). Pinas and Ecompany aren't from a movie either. It are Harold and Jon who have that hobby. @Marcus: I was just looking for something more classy than beer or cheap wine. 16:30, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool! Marcus Villanova WLP 16:30, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Here's the original: link 16:32, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::I see the similarty! but what movie is it from? Marcus Villanova WLP 16:34, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::None; I must repeat that I don't use movies for my companies/brands. I just named the drink after an actress, Diane Fleri. 16:36, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Oh Pierlot must have had one to many Flerisonne! ! Marcus Villanova WLP 16:47, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I want to make it the number one long drink of Lovia. 16:51, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::It occurs to me Lovia doesn't have an idependent polling company! Do we? Marcus Villanova WLP 16:59, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :No, occasionally a user launches a poll but we don't have an independent agency. In fact, we have no polling agency at all! 17:01, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :NovaDev? NovaYuri? YuriNova? Any names for one? Or maybe it can be apart of Blackburn University Polling Agency? Marcus Villanova WLP 17:05, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::LoviPoll sounds nice, don't you think so? 17:18, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Very nice! I love it! I drink Vermouth? I'm 13 then again i remember reading in HELLO! (UK) That 1 in 3 children at the age from 10-12 have been drunk before in the UK! Marcus Villanova WLP 17:25, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Diane Fleri is hot! Jon Johnson 21:37, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::@Marcus: that is a very sad reflection on the occupations of young children. I must admit that a few decades back it must have been the same case but one wonders where all the progress went... @Jon: I know, comrade, I know. È bella, È dolce, È completa! 07:14, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::Si, si! Mio fratello è figlio unico è finalmente incluso! 07:29, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Seams like you are mumbling because this Italian is not really perfect i guess, however if i see Diane i might mumble too Jon Johnson 07:36, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::This drink really gets everyone exited. I wonder why that is? 07:34, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::It's gotta be the Fleri chick. Or the vermouth. Or both. Or none. Or both. I'd say both. But perhaps Fleri most of all. Still, both. Yes, both. 07:35, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Isn't it a bit early to be drunk, even for a nobleman? Your fiancé should hear you! 07:44, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Never mind he's the pater familias, he spread his seed(s) Jon Johnson 07:48, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::O the dangers of alcohol for the average neat household... 07:50, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::@Marcus: that really doesn't surprise me. I live in a dissolute society. Semyon E. Breyev 06:21, August 24, 2010 (UTC)